Nas suas asas
by Car0Lscenes
Summary: O que acontece quando o departamento precisa investigar a misteriosa morte da mãe de uma piloto militar Irlandesa?
1. Chapter 1

**Nas suas asas**

* * *

**Emparelhamentos: **Catherine/Alice Archer(OC), Catherine/Sara

**Sumario:** O que acontece quando o departamento precisa investigar a misteriosa morte da mãe de uma piloto militar Irlandesa?

**Aviso:** Não possuo nenhum dos personagens abaixo.

**Aviso²:** OC como uma das personagens principais da trama.

**Aviso³:** Eu não faço idéia de onde isto está indo, apenas uma idéia que surgiu na minha mente. Se vc não gosta de romance envolvendo duas mulheres, sinta-se livre para deixar a página. E desculpem pelos erros de ortografia, ainda não tenho um beta, então...Eles são todos meus =]

Veja algumas fotos dos personagens no meu blog, o endereço estará no meu perfil!

**E pra quem fica, boa diversão!**

* * *

**Mais uma noite quente de verão**

Mais uma noite chata e comum no Laboratório. Três assassinatos em apenas um dia. E eu tinha que ficar justo com o menos intrigante, e pra melhorar bem meu humor, fazer dupla com Catherine.

Será uma longa noite...

"E então Brass? Quem nós temos aqui?" eu pedi assim que chegamos até a sala de interrogatório. "Alice Archer, Irlandesa, 35 anos. Militar desde os 19. Nada de ruim consta nos registros. Na verdade, foi aprovada com louvor..." Brass ergue as sobrancelhas no fim da frase, e Catherine não deixa de sorrir. "Diz estar em Las Vegas numa viagem de férias..." Catherine rola os olhos e empurra a porta entrando na sala.

_Ual!_

Era praticamente tudo o que minha mente conseguiria processar a partir da ruiva sentada em frente à mesa de aço. "Boa noite, Senhora Archer" Catherine começou, me enviando um olhar de curiosidade. _Droga, vc está trabalhando Sidle!_

* * *

Elas entraram na sala, e eu já sabia que o detetive tinha passado um relatório sobre minha vida e carreira. Eu respirei fundo e então olhei pra cima.

Uma bela dupla, eu tinha que admitir. A morena deveria ser tão alta quando eu, e dona de um corpo bem trabalhado. E que por algum motivo demonstrou mais surpresa do que deveria quando me viu. Eu sorri. _E lá vamos nós de novo... _

"Boa noite, Senhora Archer" a outra mulher chamou minha atenção, mas não antes de jogar um olhar curioso para a outra investigadora. "Boa noite, Senhora... Do que eu poderia chamá-la?" era fácil lançar um sorriso pra ela. E conseguir um de volta. "Senhorita Willows" ela disse de maneira segura. _Interessante._

"Tenente, sabe por que está aqui?" a loira, Willows, começou. "Na verdade, não. Não faço idéia. A delegacia era o único lugar que eu não esperava visitar em Vegas..." eu sorri mais uma vez. Ela não responde meu sorriso. "Sua mãe está morta. Ela foi assassinada ontem, por volta de 11h da noite".

_Droga._

"Como ela morreu?" era a única coisa que poderia passar pela minha cabeça. "Esperávamos que vc nos respondesse isso Tenente" a morena jogou na minha direção, voltando à conversa. "O que está insinuando?" eu levantei, não me importando com a cadeira atrás de mim. "Essa mulher não pode realmente estar dizendo isso não é?" perguntei para Willows. "Tenente, nós não a estamos acusando" ela jogou um olhar agressivo para a outra mulher. "Sidle está apenas pontuando o fato de que a morte da sua mãe ocorreu exatamente dois dias depois que vc chegou à cidade" é claro que ela esta tentando me tranqüilizar.

_Perfeito..._

"Desculpe Willows, mas não vejo minha mãe há anos. E a dor de perdê-la não é muito pior do que ter que viver todos os dias ao lado dela." Não me importo em deixar escapar um pouco desse meu ódio incontido. Nunca me importei de qualquer maneira. "Vcs não tinham um bom relacionamento pelo que eu vejo." A morena pergunta mais uma vez, mesmo sem se importar com quanta raiva eu estou. "Se sua mãe duvidasse do seu potencial, a ponto de dizer que vc dormiu com o aplicador dos exames de admissão militar, do que admitir que vc teve capacidade, vc entenderia o porquê de manter distância, Sidle" cada palavra deixou minha boca com um certo veneno. Por algum motivo foi o suficiente para fazê-la parar.

_Como é que ela tem a capacidade de tentar me ferrar mesmo morta? Mamãe era foda mesmo..._

Eu puxei a cadeira de pé mais uma vez, e me sentei. "Vcs tem mais alguma pergunta? Caso contrário, pretendo cuidar dos detalhes para o enterro e voltar para minhas férias" eu tentei dizer o mais calmamente possível. "Vc realmente não vai se importar não é?" Willows pergunta pra mim, com um olhar quase horrorizado... _Maravilha..._

"Willows, ela passou a vida toda dizendo que eu era um fracasso. Apenas parou depois que comecei a enviar ajuda financeira nos últimos anos. Eu não cheguei onde estou por esforço dela. E não pretendo deixar que, depois de morta, ela estrague mais um dia sequer da minha vida." Eu apertei a ponte do meu nariz, por Deus, eram 3 da manhã... O silêncio da sala era ensurdecedor, e eu suspirei pesadamente. "Se precisarem do meu DNA, estou mais do que disposta a oferecer uma amostra e pedir para o hotel confirmar que minha entrada foi exatamente às 8h da noite de ontem. E que fiquei no restaurante até ir direto para o meu quarto. E só sai de lá com o Brass aqui me pedindo para acompanhá-lo até a delegacia" apontei na direção do detetive.

"Ok, acho que já é suficiente. Sara, vc pode pegar as gravações do hotel?" a loira disse e se preparou para pegar as amostras.

"Eu entendo vc. Bem mais do que deveria." Ela saiu da sala logo depois. Mas o que diabos é isso?

* * *

A/N: Bom, este é meu primeiro capítulo. Os seguinte serão bem mais leves e tudo vai acontecer de maneira lenta. Sim, o foco dessa Fic é Sara/Catherine. Mas algumas coisas tem que acontecer antes. Espero que continuem comigo. E Revisão é sempre muito apreciada! =]


	2. Chapter 2

**Avisos: **Consulte Capítulo 1

* * *

**Uma bela manhã quente de verão**

Assim que saí do prédio não pude evitar vê-la. Parada num dos meus lugares habituais, ela estava fumando um cigarro. Eu ri com a memória da sala de interrogação um pouco mais cedo hoje. E quem diria que ainda há pais assim no mundo.

"Hey, Tenente" eu falei me aproximando dela. "O seu DNA foi testado, não bate com nada da cena do crime, realmente não foi você não é?" eu tentei parecer casual. Ela pulou conforme eu cheguei, perdida em pensamentos provavelmente.

E foi exatamente aqui que isso não deveria ter acontecido. Ela se virou para olhar pra mim, um belo par de olhos azuis queimando firme dentro dos meus. Ela sorriu, de lado e abriu a boca lentamente para falar "Se tivesse sido, você realmente acha que iria conseguir uma confissão de mim assim tão fácil?" Minha respiração parou por alguns segundos. Ela continuou olhando pra mim, e eu provavelmente parecia um cervo assustado.

E finalmente ela riu. Uma gargalhada fácil. "Sério Willows? Você acha mesmo que eu mataria minha própria mãe?" ela jogou as mãos para o alto e eu finalmente deixei minha respiração presa ir. "N-Não... Quer dizer, claro que não. Só foi assustador..." ela automaticamente se virou mais uma vez. "O que foi assustador?" pedindo com aqueles belos olhos mais uma vez. "Isso, essas expressões que você faz..." ela continuou sorrindo pra mim. E bem, ela realmente é bonita... Foi de fato a primeira vez que prestei atenção na minha então ex-suspeita. Ruiva, alta, olhos azuis, pele puramente branca, mas sem aquelas pintinhas que todos têm...

"Você não tem..."

"Não tenho quê?" assim que ela perguntou, eu cobri a boca. "Falei isso alto?" eu pedi com vergonha. "Sim. Mas o que eu não 'tenho'?" ela mudou para uma expressão totalmente confusa e ao mesmo tempo adorável. "Sardas. Ruivos de verdade têm." Eu falei balançando a cabeça pra longe dos olhos dela. "Você quer dizer que não sou uma ruiva de verdade então?" ela olhou duramente para o estacionamento a nossa frente. "Não! Não é isso. É apenas uma observação..." _Deus! O que tem de errado comigo? _"Bem observado Willows, mas só porque eu fiz um tratamento para tirar todas não significa que eu não sou mais ruiva. Ou será que os raios daquela máquina tiram até nosso tipo genético?" ela bateu o dedo indicador no queixo por alguns instantes, e eu não pude deixar de rir.

"Catherine!" Sara me chamou de uma das portas. "Sim?" eu pedi, ainda sem me mover, o que pelo visto a deixou furiosa. "Por que você está conversando com nossa suspeita?" Sara cruzou os braços na frente do corpo e parou naquela pose de ataque. _Droga_... "Ela não é mais suspeita Sar..." eu disse calmamente, tentando não comprar aquela briga. Hoje eu estou cansada de mais pra isso "E por que não? Só por que vocês estão tendo uma conversinha e ela disse que não, ou o quê?" ela apontou freneticamente para Archer e pra mim, então pra Archer de novo. A Tenente não riu, mas tinha algo lá. "Não Sara, por que eu já chequei o DNA e não bate com nada encontrado na cena do crime..." Fiz o máximo para manter minha expressão em branco, e ainda assim sem me mover um centímetro sequer... "E nos encontramos aqui por acidente, Sara..." Acho que Archer tentou tranqüilizá-la, embora nem eu entenda o porquê. "Sidle, por favor. E Catherine, você já verificou as fitas do hotel?" Eu tive que rir. "O que há errado com você, Sidle?" quase zombando da maneira como ela cuspiu o nome antes, eu dei um aceno para a Tenente e voltei para o prédio.

* * *

"Sidle,você tem algum problema comigo?" Eu pedi antes que ela corresse para o prédio mais uma vez. "Olha, você ainda é minha suspeita. E suspeitos não podem ficar conversando com os investigadores do caso" ela falou sinalizando com as mãos. "E de que 'caso' estamos falando Sara?" eu sabia que poderia levar um belo tapa nessa insinuação, ou um soco... Mas ela vacilou. E finalmente estreitou os olhos. _Aha! Então aí está... O motivo da nossa hostilidade... Catherine Willows..._

"Não se preocupe Sidle, só estou de passagem pela cidade. E tudo vai voltar ao normal quando eu sair... Mas por hora, vou esperar pela minha total 'absolvição' aqui na delegacia..." Me virei para voltar à recepção, mas não antes de ouvir um último argumento "Você não tinha um enterro pra cuidar?" ela jogou baixo, muito baixo. "Não importa o que faço com a minha família. São meus problemas. Ou você está realmente incomodada pelo meu nível de consideração pela minha mãe?, ou por que ainda estou ao redor de Catherine?" era um tiro no escuro. Mas ela mordeu "Não quero você perto de Catherine, e quanto aos seus pais... Não me interessa. Apenas fique longe de Catherine..." ela saiu, fazendo questão de bater o ombro no meu. Mas aquele brilho estava lá. Ela também tinha uma carreira, e algo me diz que não foi com todo o apoio da família...

Foi um pouco cruel de Sara, ou melhor, Sidle, mas não importa. E realmente, como é que Willows ainda não percebeu? Eu ri, e voltei em direção á recepção.

* * *

A/N: Hey! Continuação do capítulo amanhã. Vamos lá galera, deixem seus comentários!


	3. Chapter 3

**Avisos: **Consulte Capítulo 1

* * *

**Envolvidas**

Ela piscou os olhos abertos. Realmente que seria uma cena bem bonita de se ver, se eu já não a odiasse quase completamente. "Tenente Archer, acorde" ela olhou ao redor, e se colocou em pé imediatamente. Aquela pose de militar... Eu suspirei profundamente tentando encontrar minha paciência antes de continuar. "Você estava acompanhada ontem?" eu pedi, a direcionando novamente até a sala de interrogatório.

Infelizmente Catherine estava lá também. _Como se a coisa toda ontem não fosse o suficiente..._ "Olá mais uma vez Willows" ela sorriu docemente, ou melhor, enjoativamente para Catherine. "Responda minha questão Tenente" ela olhou pra mim mais uma vez. "Sim, eu tive companhia. E não era uma prostituta se essa é sua próxima pergunta" ela concluiu finalmente se acomodou na cadeira à minha frente mais uma vez. "E você notou que ela saiu do seu quarto por volta de 11h?" vamos ver até onde essa vai. "Na verdade, Sidle, foram às 10h e 55min. Eu a mandei embora" ela concluiu com mais um belo sorriso. "E por quê? Sendo que vocês entraram no quarto apenas dez minutos antes?" e dessa vez era Catherine, um sobrancelha perfeita estava levantada. "É realmente necessário?" não era algo que ela realmente gostaria de comentar... "Sim" Catherine insistiu. "Ok, Magôt era uma Stripper...Nos encontramos num parque ontem pela manhã. E marcamos um jantar. E como sabem, ela foi. Não me levem a mal, mas sexo no primeiro encontro ainda é muito..." "Desrespeitoso..." olhei pra cima para ver Catherine a acompanhando com os olhos "Sim, desrespeitoso. Eu disse a ela que não era exatamente isso o que eu procurava aqui e então ela saiu" ela conclui. "Quem vem a Vegas e não quer Jogos e Sexo?" rapidamente rebati aquela resposta. "Eu não sou uma dessas pessoas, investigadora. E você diz isso por quê? Apenas por que ela era um Stripper? Ah, por favor..." o clarão nos olhos dela era quase tão assustador quanto o que Catherine sustentava. _Droga..._

"Não, só é uma atitude estranha para alguém..." "Alguém, como eu?" mais uma vez eu ela se levantou. "Nos encontramos duas vezes, e você conseguiu me ofender em duas delas. Tenho o telefone de Margôt. Podem ligar pra ela, mas recomendo que usem um mandato" ela fez sinal para Catherine entregar uma folha para anotar.

Os olhos de Catherine não deixaram o rosto dela nem por um instante... E isso seria uma droga, pelo menos até o resto do dia...

Quer dizer, mostrar que essa mulher era uma lésbica não foi o suficiente?_ Mas meu Deus, Sidle o que você está pensando?_ Ok, agora até minha mente está contra mim. Mas realmente, não posso acusá-la de querer algo que até eu mesma quero pra mim...

* * *

Eu dei um suspiro fundo deixando minha cabeça afundar o armário na minha frente. "Que ótimo, agora sei sua opinião sobre Strippers, além da sua clara Homofobia"

_Essa não... _

"Catherine, eu..." "O que Sidle? Por que atacar ela assim? Que eu me lembre ela e tão vítima quanto você foi da sua família" ela cuspiu na minha cara quando tive coragem de virar para encará-la. "Catherine, eu..." ela ergueu o queixo e balançou a cabeça negativamente pra mim e finalmente virou as costas. "Eu não sou homofóbica..." era a única coisa que consegui deixar passar pelos meus lábios e pensamentos.

* * *

"Eles realmente te procuraram?" ela pediu com certa zombaria no telefone "Oh meu Deus! E o que você disse?" ela se sentou no banco do lado de fora da delegacia, completamente alheia à minha presença. "Sim, imaginava que você voltasse lá..." a voz dela caiu algumas oitavas, mas não era um bom sinal "Não se preocupe querida, divirta-se com ela. Ainda nos veremos por aí" ela desligou o aparelho. Eu me aproximei, limpando a garganta para avisá-la da minha presença.

"Hey Willows!" ela sorriu na minha direção. _Como é que alguém ainda pode sorrir dessa maneira numa situação dessas?_ "Ora, ora. No que a investigadora loira está pensando agora?" ela deve ter visto no meu rosto. "Eu sempre me entrego não é?" eu pedi com um riso pequeno "Sim, mas ainda gostaria de saber o que você está pensando..." ela ofereceu um lugar ao lado dela no banco. Me sentando, eu pedi "Por que você usa esse sorriso, mesmo agora?" ela riu. "Se eu estivesse chorando seria muito ruim para o meu posto. Eu sinto sim a perda dela. Mas depois de anos, acredito que fica... Menos pior..." ela brincou com o detalhe do bolso enquanto falava. "Ela era sua mãe, e não importaria se você fosse um general...Chorar é humano..." ela sorriu mais uma vez. "Eu não quero chorar. Não quero deixar as lágrimas cobrirem minha visão justamente agora..." ela virou pra mim. E só então eu percebi que tinha colocado minha mão sobre a dela no banco._ Droga..._ Um pequeno sorriso. _Droga..._

"Cath?" _Graças a Deus! _

Me virei para olhar Sara com um olhar machucado. "O que há de errado Sar?" eu levantei e fui até ela. "Será que podemos conversar ou tomar um café talvez?" ela pediu olhando por cima do meu ombro, mas dessa vez não era ofensivo. Só era Sara e sua privacidade. Me virei e dei um aceno para Archer "Acredito que até hoje a noite já saberemos quem é o culpado. Temos outro suspeito". Me virei novamente e voltei para Sara "Claro, mas o que há de errado?"

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, agora as coisas começam a ficar melhores. Menos drama, mais romance... Capítulo 4 será postado amanhã. Revisões são sempre bem vindas!


	4. Chapter 4

**Avisos: **Consulte Capítulo 1

* * *

**Cortesia**

Eram exatas 8hrs da noite. E então ela apareceu. Correndo pelo corredor assim que cheguei à delegacia. "O pegamos!" ela gritou e bateu as mãos juntas em pequenas palmas. Eu ri, na verdade, mais pela atitude dela. "É sempre essa festa quando vocês pegam o cara certo?" eu apontei para ela. Ela estreitou os olhos pra mim "Obrigada já basta..." ela deu de ombros e passou por mim. "Não" isso a fez virar. "Que tal um jantar para comemorar devidamente?" eu convidei estendendo a mão pra ela. E ela congelou "Você poderia chamar Sidle também..." eu sugeri, sabendo exatamente o que tinha passado pela cabeça dela agora. "O quê? Você está me convidado para jantar por ter resolvido o caso da sua mãe?" ela realmente parecia incrédula. "Sim" fiz questão de deixar minha voz mais quente do que o habitual.

Ela finalmente pegou minha mão e saímos da delegacia. "E Sidle?" Queria me certificar que estava fazendo a coisa certa. "Ela já saiu. Tive que resolver a papelada..E por isso estou anda aqui..." Catherine foi em direção ao Tahoe. "Você pode deixar seu carro em casa..." eu sugeri enquanto ela abria a porta. "ok, você provavelmente deve ir até o hotel... Nos vemos onde?" ela sorriu abrindo a porta "No Luxors" eu verifiquei se a porta dela estava mesmo fechada e então a deixei para ir até meu carro. Ela já tinha partido. _OK, lá vamos nós de novo..._

"Sabe que normalmente, as pessoas vão me buscar em casa quando me chamam para um encontro..." Catherine sorriu zombeteira quando finalmente chegamos ao restaurante. "Eu iria..." parei para olhar os olhos dela "Se fosse um encontro".

"Oh!" ela exclamou antes de baixar os olhos e um tom de vermelho tomou conta do rosto dela. Eu ri, mais até do que deveria... "Desculpe, depois de saber que você era... Eu achei que me convidou..." ela tentou explicar, mas eu impedi. "Na verdade, nosso jantar amanhã, pode ser um encontro. Se você aceitar é claro". E fiz um breve sinal para o garçom vir nos atender. "Não sei... amanha estarei trabalhando. Meu turno é a noite na verdade..." ela olhou pra baixo mais uma vez. "Não importa, a que horas você sai?" eu pedi enquanto verificava o menu. "As 6h, por quê?" podia sentir os olhos dela em mim. "Não conheço nenhuma cafeteria, mas acho que posso tentar encontrar alguma..." olhei pra cima para poder vê-la sorrindo. "Ok, senhora despertador..." ela rapidamente pegou o menu na mesa e correu os olhos por sobre as linhas.

A noite passou mais rápida do que deveria ser. Catherine é uma pessoa realmente incrível. E linda, diga-se de passagem. E o vestido que ela estava usando, não deixava a desejar. Vermelho Vinho, com um belo corte, mas nada provocativo.

Era cedo demais quando eu tinha que leva-la embora, pelo menos cedo demais pra nós. Já eram quase três da manhã.

Desci do carro e dei a volta o mais rápido que pude para abrir a porta. "Cavalheirismo" ela brincou segurando minha mão para apoiar. O Hummer era um carro alto.

Fomos até a porta. Catherine estava classicamente enrolando com as chaves. "Tome cuidado para voltar para o seu hotel..." ela falou pouco antes de olhar pra mim de novo. "Foi uma excelente noite. Já fazia tempo que não me divertia assim" ela sorriu se aproximando de mim. Por mais que fosse tentador, eu não iria beija-la. "Eu dei um passo para trás e coloquei minhas mãos na cintura dela. "Primeiro encontro, lembra?" tentei o melhor que pude para mantê-la longe. "Eu não me recordo de você ter dito algo sobre um beijo de despedida..." aqueles olhos. Desde o primeiro instante foram os únicos que me cativaram. A respiração quente no meu rosto. Eu não pude deixar de molhar os lábios, quase sentindo o sabor que ela teria. "Willows, não olhe agora, mas sua filha está na janela..." era uma boa chance de escapar..."Oh, droga!" ela se soltou de mim, mais rápido do que eu gostaria.

"Seria um problema?" confusão inundou minha mente. "Não, mas você tem razão. Pra minha filha também é a primeira vez que você vem até minha casa" Ela abriu a porta e ficou parada com um pé dentro. "Boa noite, Alice" ela enfim disse e eu me forcei a dar a volta. "Boa noite Catherine" _Ual, nem sempre é tão difícil._

* * *

"Pelo menos ela não fez o mesmo que todos os outros caras com quem você sai..."

"Lindsay!" eu desencostei da porta onde estava por alguns minutos "É verdade..." ela deu de ombros e caminhou em direção à cozinha. _Espere um minuto. _"Você não está louca por me ver com outra mulher?" eu tinha que saber. "Não...Na verdade, eu sempre apostei na tia Sara..." ela disse de maneira tão simples que me deixou em choque "Sara?"

"Qual é mãe? Você nunca percebeu como ela olha pra você...mas agora me conta, quem é ela?" eu pisquei algumas vezes antes de voltar a realidade. "Ah, sim... Ela é Alice Archer, Tenente da Força Aérea da Irlanda" não podia me impedir de deixar o rosto cair nas minha mãos e pensar mais sobre ela. "Ual, Irlanda? O que ela está fazendo em Vegas?" Assim que Lindsay perguntou eu percebi. _Droga...Eu não posso me apaixonar por alguém de outro país... _"Hey, mãe? Ela é mesmo da Irlanda?" ela pediu apoiando no balcão da cozinha enquanto comia um cereal. "Sim, ela é... Do outro lado do atlântico. Lindsay, eu preciso dormir... Vejo você amanhã..." eu subi as escadas, sem saber o que era mais confuso. Irlanda? Sara Sidle?

* * *

A/N: Dúvidas na cabeça de Cath...O que vai acontecer? Comentários e sugestões são sempre bem vindos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Avisos: **Consulte Capítulo 1

* * *

**Ciúmes**

"Seu encontro foi bom?" eu levei um susto quando a voz vinda da porta chamou minha atenção. "Oh, Sara!" eu olhei de volta para o espelho dentro do meu armário. "Olá pra vc também. Mas me diga, ela é assim tão encantadora?" ela perguntou abrindo o próprio armário. "Por quê? Interessada?" eu brinquei depois que fechei a porta do meu armário, e ela riu. "Não, só quero saber se agora eu tenho uma concorrente a altura..." ela bateu a porta fechado também e me acompanhou pelo corredor. "Concorrente?" eu continuei caminhando e olhei pra ela. "É, por que o Greg não conta. E então, o encontro foi bom?" ela enfiou as mãos nos bolsos de trás da calça. _Isso não pode ser serio. Pode?_ "Quem te disse que foi um encontro? Ela queria comemorar a resolução do caso..." era a última curva até a sala de descanso. "E por que vcs não me chamaram? Ah, e foi Linds quem me disse" ela continuou andando, com um sorriso irritante no rosto. Não percebi que tinha ficado parada na porta até que Grissom limpou a garganta e me despertou. _Caramba, Lindsay? Isso é novo pra mim._

Grissom passou a atribuição a cada um de nós. E parece que ele resolveu bancar o engraçadinho em me colocar mais uma noite em dupla com Sara. Eu respirei fundo e caminhei até ela. "Bom, Roubo seguido de morte... Temos trabalho a fazer Sidle..." ela concordou e fomos juntas para fora da delegacia.

"Então, onde foi que eu perdi de ir com vcs?" Sara pediu assim que entramos no carro. "Vc quer mesmo saber?" era um fim de tarde, então coloquei meus óculos de sol, assim é mais fácil não ser pego olhando em direções erradas. "Sim. O que eu perdi?" eu ri com a resposta._ Será que Linds tem razão? E esse negócio de concorrente a altura foi um tanto estranho..._ "Sara, foi só um jantar... No Luxors..." - "No luxors?!" o carro vacilou alguns instantes. "Hey, mantenha a direção. Não quero morrer hoje!" eu gritei de volta "Catherine, Luxors é o único lugar que eu gosto nessa cidade!" ela falou levantando um dedo do volante, como se servisse de indicação. "Sério? Achei que vc odiasse quase tudo em Vegas..." apoiei meu cotovelo contra a janela aberta. "Nem tudo, minha querida..." e o sorriso estava lá de novo. _O que tem de errado com ela?_

Mais uma cena. Na rua, o que é melhor. Pistas espalhadas por todos os lados. Recolhemos tudo o que foi possível. Fotos das manchas de sangue, marcas de pneus mais recentes, pegadas... E Possíveis testemunhas.

Era cedo enquanto ainda voltamos para o Laboratório, processar as provas foi um jogo rápido. Tudo apontava para roubo entre ladrões. O que era bem chato de se analisar. Quantidades imensas de drogas e muitos suspeitos. Pelo menos uma das testemunhas pode descrever quem estávamos procurando e, de acordo com o banco de dados de fotos, ela o reconheceu. Brass o chamou para dar um volta na delegacia e conversamos. Comparamos as digitais e o DNA encontrado na cena e foi uma combinação perfeita. É claro que ela não iria confessar, mas as provas eram incontestáveis.

"Acabamos cedo hoje..." Ela abriu a porta do armário ao meu lado. "Sim, e eu estou morrendo de sono." Troquei aquele macacão de teste por uma roupa mais decente. "Sabe, café espanta o sono" Sara começou, apoiando-se contra os armários. "Sim, eu sei. E..." _ela não vai fazer isso, vai? _"Nós podíamos pegar um antes de ir pra casa" _Droga... _"Sara, eu..." ela estava com um cara tão bonitinha..."Não se preocupe, é por minha conta" ela levantou as mãos fazendo um corte no ar, como se fosse apenas encerrar o assunto. "Sara, eu já tenho outro convite hoje" a realidade bateu nos olhos dela. "Não acredito que Gregg fez isso na única vez que vc foi ao laboratório sozinha" ela riu e deu de ombros saindo do vestiário.

Assim que cheguei ao lado dela ela deixou escapar "Estou te roubando dele então..." –"Sara, não é Gregg..." e olhei fixamente para frente. Sara acompanhou meu olhar e lá estava ela. O Hummer preto parado bem enfrente á recepção da delegacia. Eu olhei para Sara de novo, e o choque estava por todo o rosto dela.

"Ela?" ela parou de caminhar gradualmente. "Sim..." eu encolhi sob o olhar que ela me jogou. "Catherine, eu não posso acredi-" - "Hey, por que toda essa raiva Sara?" ela ficou simplesmente parada, olhando com uma cara de Duh pra mim. "Por que há dois dias ela era culpada de assassinato? Por que a mãe dela morreu e ela não parece nem um pouco preocupada?" Sara cruzou os braços e esperou uma resposta. Ela queria um briga. Bem aqui e agora. Mas eu não iria fazer isso.

"Acredito que vc pode levá-la para um café amanhã Sidle. Hoje o compromisso dela é comigo" e voz baixa ao meu lado quase me fez saltar. Os olhos de Sara pareciam que estavam mandando uma rajada de tiros na direção de Alice "Não me diga o que fazer" ela soltou por entre os dentes. "E por que não? Até agora suas táticas não funcionaram, tente as minhas..."

_Oh meu Deus!_

A boca de Sara abriu com um pequeno pop e Alice suavemente me puxou distante.  
"Vc não deveria ter feito isso... Eu sussurrei baixinho enquanto íamos em direção ao Hummer. "E por que não?As coisas vão piorar, mas depois vão mudar..." ela abriu a porta do SUV pra mim e esticou a mão para me ajudar a subir.

Logo depois ela fechou a porta e deu a volta no carro. "Espero que esteja com fome , encontrei um lugar com excelentes ovos mexidos" ela estava tentando mudar de assunto

"Mas como vc sabe que são bons?"

"Cheirava bem, e de longe" eu ri e ela e girou a chave na ignição. Procurei Sara pelo retrovisor mais ela já não estava mais lá.

* * *

**A/N:** Review são sempre apreciadas!=]


	6. Chapter 6

**Avisos:** Consulte Capítulo 1

* * *

**Cafés e Cigarros (Parte 1)**

Ela seguiu em frente, até chegar numa cafeteria que eu realmente ainda não tinha visto em Vegas. O que era um milagre. "Já experimentou café irlandês?" ela pediu, assim que estacionamos em frente ao lugar. Parecia uma daquelas cabanas de verão. Um chalé de madeira. Combinaria mais com a neve irlandesa do que com o sol escaldante de Las Vegas. Mas era bonito.  
"Você realmente não deveria ter dito aquilo para Sara" ela parou no lugar imediatamente. "Catherine, Sara já é uma garota grande. Ela sabe se defender. E eu sinceramente não entendo como é que ela ainda não fez nada" _É exatamente a mesma coisa que me assusta. _"Sara não vai fazer nada a respeito, ela não é assim" – "Então eu acho que ela vai te perder..." ela sorriu vitoriosamente e puxou a porta aberta pra mim. "E agora eu sou um prêmio?" eu caminhei pra dentro, fingindo indignação. "Sim.É meramente uma disputa entre mim e Sidle. Espero que não se importe..." eu podia saber que ela estava dando de ombros, mesmo sem olhar pra ela. Eu mesma não segurei meu sorriso.  
Procurei por uma mesa, o local era bem aconchegante e até mais bonito do que o lado de fora. Parecia uma daquelas cervejarias de filmes, mas na versão café das coisas. Assim que encontrei a mesa certa, Alice sentou-se na minha frente e fez sinal para uma garota. O sorriso ainda estava lá.  
"O que gostaria para o café?" Essa menina não deveria ter 20 anos, e nem sequer olhou na minha direção. "Pães de milho sovados e dois cafés. Ovos mexidos depois..." Alice olhou pra mim, mas a garota ainda estava lá. "Você vai querer _algo_ mais?" _Eu não acredito. _Alice continuou olhando pra mim, e colocou a mão sobre a minha na mesa. "Acredito que não, você vai querer algo mais, querida...?"Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha pra mim. E finalmente a garota me olhou. E para Alice outra vez. E Finalmente parou os olhos em mim. A surpresa dela me fez sorrir. "Não." A menina jogou um olhar de desculpas e saiu.  
"Detesto quando isso acontece" Alice estava puxando a mão que estava sobre a minha, mas eu a impedi "Eu não. Mostra o que as pessoas realmente querem..." ela não desviou o olhar do meu nem por um segundo. Me fazendo tremer por dentro. "Será que isso vale ponto naquela disputa?" ela mexeu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. Eu ri, impossível não rir. "Talvez"

Era uma bela manhã. E eu só notei que ela tinha passado depois que saímos da cafeteria. Já era quase hora do almoço quando deixamos o local. Alice era encantadora. O assunto não caiu nem por um instante, e ela era bem mais inteligente do que eu pensava que um militar pode ser. E ela amava a Irlanda, e era da Irlanda do Norte... Eu não podia deixar de ficar um pouco receosa com a idéia, porque ela deixou bem claro que a vida dela é lá. Os amigos, a carreira, tudo. A capital, Belfast, era a casa dela. Do mesmo jeito que eu sempre vi Las Vegas. Eu suspirei profundamente. Quer dizer, não é como se eu fosse me mudar pra Irlanda, e esse era nosso primeiro encontro oficial, eu nem deveria estar pensando em tudo isso.  
Alice parou o carro na frente da minha casa, e foi exatamente aqui que a realidade me bateu. O meu carro ficou no laboratório. Como das outras vezes, ela desceu para abrir minha porta. Eu segurei a mão dela para descer e deixei escapar. "Droga, eu me esqueci de pegar o carro" – "Ual, quem esquece 2 toneladas de ferro?" ela estava zombando de mim. "É sua culpa" eu caminhei até minha porta. "Quer dizer que eu faço você esquecer as coisas?" ela deu um passo mais perto. Eu respirei fundo e também dei um passo atrás. "Parece que sim" eu disse e ela sorriu, encantadoramente. "Que bom" e deu mais um passo. "Como assim' bom'?" eu podia sentir a porta contra as minhas costas "Significa que você se preocupa mais em passar seu tempo comigo" ela suavemente colocou a mão no meu pescoço fechando o espaço que ainda restava entre nós. Eu fechei os olhos e senti a respiração no meu rosto. Eu podia senti-la baixando o rosto em direção ao meu. As batidas do meu coração começaram a zunir no meu ouvido. Prendi minha respiração em antecipação...

"Mãe!"  
A porta abriu atrás de mim, obrigando a me equilibrar. Alice congelou no lugar.  
"Linds!" eu tentei me livrar da neblina que cobria meus olhos. "Oh, desculpe!" o pequeno blush subiu pelo rosto da minha garota. "Não, não há problema" Alice finalmente deixou cair a mão que já estava na minha nuca e deu um passinho mais distante.  
"Lindsay, essa é a Tenente Archer." Eu não queria olhar pra ela agora e então apenas apontei e esperei pela reação da minha filha.  
"A Irlandesa?" as sobrancelhas da minha adolescente se juntaram numa clássica expressão de curiosidade. "Sim" Alice respondeu ao meu lado e estendeu a mão. Porém Lindsay manteve suas mãos no bolso. "Sara está no telefone..." ela olhou entre mim e Alice. _Droga... _"Está tudo bem Catherine" Alice pediu, e eu finalmente me virei pra ela. Ela sorriu, e eu podia jurar que havia um blush no rosto.  
"Você vai precisar de uma carona para o-" – "Tia Sara disse que vem buscá-la" – "Lindsay!" – "É verdade..." ela deu de ombros e dessa vez, era eu quem tinha um belo blush por todo o meu rosto.  
"Sem problemas" Alice mostrou as mãos num sinal de rendição. Mas enquanto as deixou cair, uma delas veio parar na minha cintura. "Nos vemos outro dia?" Ela me pediu, olhando nos meus olhos. Não tinha como não se perder naqueles olhos verdes. "S-Sim". Eu sabia que tinha um sorriso bobo no meu rosto.  
Lindsay me fez pular, limpando a garganta ao meu lado. "Não esqueça Sara mamãe." Eu sabia que ela estava provocando Alice.  
"Lindsay, vá e peça pra ela ligar dentro de alguns instantes" – "Mas Mã-" – "Agora." Ela me encarou por alguns segundos e então se virou entrando na casa. "Adolescentes..." eu disse me virando pra ela mais uma vez. Aqueles olhos eram lindos. Não haveria espaço para hesitação agora. Eu joguei meus braços em volta do pescoço dela e a puxei pra mim. "Se eu me lembro bem, você me deve um beijo" ela sorriu. "Não seja por isso". E finalmente senti os lábios dela nos meus. Macios. Leves. Carinhosos.

* * *

**A/N: Haha! Aqui está o capitulo, desculpem pela demora. A história continua, e lembre que mais reviews me fazem trabalhar mais rápido! Obrigada pela leitura =]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Avisos:** Consulte Capítulo 1

* * *

**Cafés e Cigarros (Parte 2)**

O silêncio dentro do carro era quase assustador. Sara provavelmente já sabia que eu beijei Alice, e eu sabia que ela sentia algo por mim. "Archer disse que eu era o prêmio de uma competição entre vocês duas..." eu joguei, sabendo que isso empurraria o último botão. Ela bufou, e nada mais. _Estranho..._  
"Sara, se você vai me dar o tratamento de silêncio, deveria ao menos ter me deixado ir trabalhar com a minha namorada." Ela olha pra mim exatamente quando a palavra deixa os meus lábios. _Namorada?Eu disse mesmo isso? _"Namorada?" o carro vacila alguns centímetros na pista, mas rapidamente retoma o controle. Nem eu acredito que disse isso. "Parece que não há mais competição então" ela respira fundo e vira o Tahoe para o estacionamento do laboratório. "Você não vai tentar?" Eu sei que é covardia da minha parte brincar assim com alguém, mas... Por que ela não estava fazendo nada? "E por que eu deveria?" Ela junta algumas coisas e abre a porta do carro, saindo sem sequer me dar um olhar. "Sara!" Desci do Tahoe e parei bloqueando o caminho dela para a entrada. "Eu não sei o que você sente por mim, mas lute por isso, droga! Ao menos Alice faz questão de passar o tempo dela comigo e não enfiada o dia todo num laboratório ou quartel... Tanto faz..." eu sabia que ela estava parada no mesmo lugar, enquanto eu virei as costas e entrei. O click dos meus próprios saltos estava me enlouquecendo. Eu não queria encontrar com ela mais uma vez, então fui direto para a sala de descanso, conseguir uma das únicas coisas que podiam me manter na linha. Bufei e peguei um copo de café, já que era proibida Vodka em horário de trabalho. Os meninos me encararam com aquela tremenda cara de '_O que diabos é isso?'._ Grisson levantou um dos bilhetes de atribuição pra mim. _Esse cara sabia exatamente quando eu precisava de qualquer coisa_. Sem sequer soltar a minha bolsa eu caminhei até ele e peguei o papel. "Leve Sara com vc" ele avisou. Eu sorri quase predatoriamente, "Não. Hoje não"  
O click ensurdecedor dos meus saltos ainda estava lá. Hoje eu não tenho paciência nem pra eles. Entrei no vestiário e joguei a bolsa dentro do meu armário, tirando um par de tênis extra. Ainda era dia lá fora, e por Deus, eu não me importaria de pegar um pouco mais desse sol e ficar bem longe desse laboratório. Bem longe dela.

Cena fácil. Crime fácil. Mal planejado. Como é que esses bandidos de quinta acham que podem escapar de nós. Escapar de mim...

Eu assinei o relatório e joguei sobre a minha mesa. Ainda faltavam alguns minutos para o fim do turno, mas eu realmente queria ir embora. Porém Grisson ainda estava no campo, o que me obriga a esperar aqui. Eu baixei minha cabeça até minha mão apoiadas na mesa. _O que diabos eu estava fazendo?_ _Alice e Sara? _ Eu respirei fundo e me levantei, precisava de mais uma coisa para tentar acalmar meus pensamentos e como a Vodka ainda estava fora de questão, eu precisava de um cigarro.

Eu caminhei até o lado de fora, procurando o isqueiro nos meus bolsos. Completamente alheia a qualquer outra coisa eu ouvi uma risada. Parei imediatamente e me certifiquei de que estava realmente ouvindo corretamente. Era o riso de Sara. _E mesmo depois de hoje, ela está rindo..._ O veneno estava acumulando nos meus lábios e eu estava pronta para ir até lá. Mas não pude. O inconfundível tom calmo e quente de Alice me fez prender a respiração. Sara e Alice? Rindo?

"Você tinha que ver a cara de Lindsay..." Alice comentou, e por Deus, eu correi só no pensamento. Ela estava contando para Sara?  
"Você precisa saber como levar ela...É um pouco difícil, mas faz sentido depois de algum tempo." Sara estava dando...Conselhos?

_Oh meu Deus..._

Eu limpei a garganta e me aproximei das duas. Ambas saltaram ao mesmo tempo, e disseram meu nome em uníssono. "Catherine!"

"Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?" Caminhei até o banco onde ambas estavam sentadas sobre o encosto. "Não! Nós só estávamos... Conversando..." Sara mais gaguejou do que falou. "Olá querida, é bom ver você também..."Alice sorriu pra mim. Eu evitei responder. "Conversando a meu respeito eu vejo..." - "Compartilhando informações na verdade..." Sara parecia um pouco mais confiante com a careta que fiz para Alice..."Ah, sim...Eu vejo..." Sabia que tinha cruzado os braços. "E agora, a gente vai levar uma boa bronca" Sara disse pelo canto da boca para Alice. "Sara!" – "Eu não disse..." ela deu de ombros e as duas estavam rindo.

_Elas são loucas...Completamente._

"Precisa de um isqueiro?" Alice ofereceu e só então eu percebi que havia esquecido completamente meu cigarro. Eu tomei o isqueiro da mão dela com um pouco mais de agressividade do que deveria. Alice se levantou e veio de fininho, me dar um beijo. Mesmo irritada, como é que eu poderia resistir àqueles olhos?

Já era muito tarde quando eu percebi que Sara tinha ido embora e nos deixado a sós.

"Ela gosta de você..."Alice sussurrou no meu cabelo...

"E você é o cupido agora?" eu pedi olhando para ela "Talvez..."

* * *

**A/N:** Não vou abandonar essa história. Promessa.  
Apenas estou um pouco entusiasmada com meu romance eterno, Resident Evil. A estréia do último filme foi semana passada. \o\


End file.
